Honoka's Great Cave Offensive
by IcyTomatoWhoWritesSometimes
Summary: After what seemed to be a normal day in the park, Honoka Kousaka finds herself at the bottom of a cave filled with treasure! What will she find on her adventure out? Great Cave Offensive meets Love Live Characters in this fanfic! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

"Yay!" Honoka Kousaka exclaimed "It's such a beautiful day today!". Honoka was strolling through the park, taking in the scenery. "Shame almost everyone was too busy to see this..." she gloomily muttered. Today's practice had been cancelled because a few members were busy. but Kotori promised she'd come over soon, so Honoka was looking for something to do in the meantime.

With the warm sun shining on her, she considered taking a nap on one of the benches. But the day seemed too good to just take a nap. "I know! I should go somewhere new!" Honoka cheerfully announced to herself as she ran off the path to explore nature. "Wow! This field is so pretty!" walking into a open field, noticing the gentle breeze rustling the leaves on the trees; It was like they were singing a tune of their own, the thought of this made Honoka giggle. Unfortunately, Honoka's sightseeing would make her oblivious to a deep pit she was approaching. "Everything is so- AAAAAHHHH!" Honoka screamed as she didn't notice she had walked onto the hole and was quickly falling into the depths.

Honoka awoke to find her fall broken by vines which quickly gave away, causing her to fall face-first against the cavern's floor. "Owww!" Honoka cried, as she rolled over, covered her nose, and kicked her legs in pain. When she finally stopped, her situation was very clear, she was a long ways away from the surface.. Honoka was starting to panic, this hole was very out of the way and it would pretty difficult for someone to get down here..

Her worrying esclated as she noticed something falling above her. However the object landed right beside her, only managing to startle Honoka. The item of question was a handbag patterned with various stars in many diverse colors similar to the one she used for school fell next to her. The bag didn't seem to have an owner and after some contemplation Honoka opened the bag, and she found a small star shaped object. It was faintly glowing and she could feel something while holding it, so she kept it in her pocket in the meanwhile. However, the bag reminded her that she should probably call for help. Honoka dug into her school bag to get her phone, and she was relieved to have some battery on it. Despite that, the signal on her phone was low...

Honoka put her phone away and took a moment to examine her surroundings. She appeared to be in a barren brown tunnel, with plantlife having taken over in certain areas, and a patch of gray cracked stone on part of the floor. Honoka noticed something further down the tunnel, so she went over to it. It was a door with a rounded top, and it appeared to lead somewhere! "Maybe I could find something in here to help!" Honoka thought on a whim. She decided to walk through the door and see what lied beyond.

Thus, Honoka would begin an amazing treasure hunt through the cave.


	2. Chapter 1: Sub Tree 1

**Hey! Chapter 2's here finally! What will Honoka get today?**

Venturing through the door, it didn't take too long for Honoka to encounter something. A small humanoid with pointy ears, spiky yellow hair, and clad in a blue jumpsuit. The creature was quickly pacing towards her with the intent to fight! Dread began to take hold of her when she realized the door she came through vanished! The fighter had lunged towards her and landed a jab to her stomach! As Honoka staggered, in a fit of desperation, she took the star out of her pocket and threw it at the enemy! When she got up after clutching her stomach in pain, she found the star had a bigger, rose-colored one following it.

Keeping a firm grip on the item, Honoka began to observe the area. The trees were enormous! Similar sized palm trees could be seen in front of a range of purple mountains. _"What a strange cave.."_ Honoka thought. Scenery aside, a fairly tall cliff stood in her path. She couldn't go back anymore, so she'd have to figure out how to get over it. Jumping over the cliff didn't seem plausible, but Honoka didn't have much of a choice.. Despite the circumstances, after prepping herself, she managed to jump over the entire cliff! However, it wasn't because of her jump's height, it was because she was able to jump in mid-air forever! Honoka sighed, had she knew about this ability sooner, she would've been out this mess.. She couldn't change the past, so it was best to keep moving onwards.

Dropping off the other side of the cliff, she spotted a large red chest, outfitted with a gold trim. Curious about the contents within, Honoka lifted the lid and peeked inside... She pulled out a shiny golden medallion with a star carefully engraved into it. Honoka began to examine the medal, attempting to remove the foil off of it, believing there was chocolate inside. Eventually she found out it was made of actual gold, stunning the orange-haired girl who now realized she found something valuable in the cave. She reached for her school bag to put the medal away, she noticed however that she had unknowingly taken the star-patterned bag along as well! Seeing how the bag was empty, Honoka decided to carry anything she found in here in it.

Advancing forwards, Honoka saw a large sunflower, it had a face and was swaying side to side, occasionally winking at her. Upon approaching the strange flower, it's head reeled back and attempted to lunge at her! Honoka had managed to safely scamper away in time, taking her time to wonder how she'd get past it. She began to look at the star, still firmly in her grasp; _"I took out that strange thing by throwing this... Maybe it could work here?"_ Honoka pondered. She reeled her arm back, ready to throw the star again, but before the star could leave her grip, the crimson star right above it had launched itself at the flower! Upon impact, the flower's head had been smacked violently against a carved gray block behind it, destroying both in the process!

Another door appeared from the rubble of the block with another sunflower behind that. With another sunflower guarding the door, Honoka tried to do what she did last time, however it didn't work this time... _"Maybe I need another star.."_ Honoka thought, taking note that maybe the star needed ammo; Honoka stepped closer to the new sunflower to throw the smaller version at it. It did the job, defeating the flower and spawning a bigger star above the charm. With no more enemies to guard the door, she stepped into the door. Water had greeted her as she fell in; Honoka soon floated to the surface and quickly realized her clothes had changed into a orange swimsuit with a matching orange vest and skirt. She remembered this outfit as one she used in her idol activities along with her group members. Honoka chose not to question the clothing change, she loved swimming and this was better than trekking through the cave in a wet school uniform. Another chest had caught her attention, so she began to swim toward it. Quickly diving under and opening the chest revealed a gold coin! She surfaced to find nothing else in the room, so Honoka began to swim back to the door.

After climbing out the door, Honoka found she was back in her school uniform with barely any trace of water on her. Climbing up a slope, three odd, orange colored blocks with a bomb printed on the side caught Honoka's attention. Honoka wasn't a very smart person, only ever managing to get passing grades on tests, but she wasn't that dense to not realize something with a bomb on it wasn't safe to touch. She got a new star to throw from a strange feetless alligator-like creature, so she could touch the block from a reasonably safe distance. Upon hitting the block, Honoka saw that the block didn't explode at all, but she could hear some rumbling below it. Having confirmed it was safe to approach, Honoka got closer to the remaining blocks. She saw another enemy, but she'd have to choose which block to activate. Knowing that the block (probably) couldn't harm her, Honoka chose to activate the block the furthest to right. As expected, the block didn't harm her, but it took out the gray blocks under her causing her to fall down a fair height; The surprise from it had caused Honoka to fall on her rump, but she was quickly able to recover to find she'd opened up a tunnel! Honoka found blocks similar to the bombs with a star printed on it instead; They didn't look too strong and upon breaking one gave Honoka a star to shoot at the rest. One more block revealed another bomb with rather sturdy iron blocks around it.

Activating the bomb took out the iron blocks, with a chest lying beyond it. The chest contained a well used leather whip; It didn't look like a very effective weapon, so Honoka put it away and jumped out of the tunnel. Honoka walked through a door ahead of her, and got quite the shock to see that this door hadn't vanished behind her. She climbed up another cliff to encounter an azure colored bird wearing a pilot's cap and goggles. Honoka had swiftly thrown her star at it, bringing with it a sky blue star this time. She began noticing that this was the second time the charm had offered a different colored star rather than a yellow one most enemies had dropped. Curiosity got Honoka moving her hand closer to it, wondering what made it special. After an intense flash of light that made her fall to the ground, Honoka stood up to find her clothes had changed again! This time she found herself in a white dress paired with a vest, tie, beret, and some feathers included behind her hair bow.

Honoka felt a familiar feeling, like she could flap her wings and fly to the heavens! Of course she knew she didn't have wings, but she did it anyways to release some energy, and she found herself flying upwards! Upon landing, Honoka did a quick pose, sending some feathers flying at another blue bird. The star had given her new abilities!

Despite this, the bird that had given her this reminded Honoka of one of her childhood friends, Kotori Minami; It looked alot like some of the plushies Kotori kept in her room. Honoka began to feel a bit lonely, everything she met in this cavern tried to hurt her and she didn't know how long she'd be in here... "I wish Kotori-Chan was here..." Honoka muttered out. The same light engulfed her vision again, sending her falling to the ground again. Getting back up, Honoka heard a familiar voice..

"H-Honoka-Chan?"

 **Thanks for Reading!**  
 **Chapter 2 will be a lot longer with more treasures and even a certain Bluenette will be joining the adventure!**


	3. Chapter 1: Sub Tree 2

**We're back again, sorry for the delay. I was having a hard time with another project. Anyways, you can start up your Honoka-chan counters. Now, let's jump back in!**

Both girls found themselves in momentary state of shock, but that would soon pass and Honoka found Kotori grappled onto her. Kotori looked a little shaken up, so it was only natural Honoka would try to help her.

"Are you okay, Kotori-chan?" Honoka questioned.  
"Yeah.." Kotori replied nervously. The ash-brunette's anxious state got Honoka a tad worried too.  
"Did something happen?" The gingerhead wondered.  
"Well.. I was trying to find you, and then I.. Thought I fell down a hole.." Kotori replied.  
"EHH?! Really?" It wasn't like Kotori to not pay attention to her surroundings.  
"Where are we anyways, Honoka-chan?" Kotori had finally caught a glance at the cavern they were in.  
 _Honoka went on to explain her situation._  
"Ah.. I'll do my best to help, Honoka-chan!" Kotori cheered.  
"Let's go!" Honoka proclaimed.

And so, the two journeyed off. Climbing down a ladder, the two encountered a pink button ahead of a yellow cracked wall. Honoka stepped on the button, curious of the result, and the wall rose up into the ceiling. Beyond the door was a pit with two more buttons, and another door to be opened. The two managed to easily press both, but the doors closed very quickly. After some practice, Honoka and Kotori managed to scramble through the doors to find YET ANOTHER button. After yet another scramble through more doors, they got their reward, a new treasure chest. The contents of this one was a well polished crystal ball resting on a red pillow.  
Honoka quickly pulled off her loot bag to put the ball in, and Kotori took notice of it.

"Wow! Honoka-chan, did you buy that recently? It's very cute!"

"Well, it fell near me when I fell down, I don't know who it belongs to.." Honoka replied, still a bit confused on the owner's whereabouts.

Venturing to the right, Honoka noticed a gray spot on the ground; It looked like it could be climbed under. Slipping under it, the two 2nd years landed in more water with a current pushing them through a passage. Eventually, the two got back on ground and Honoka busted some blocks above them to get them both to safer ground. The ginger found a strange sight in seeing a cherry lying on the ground and Kotori had noticed a cookie behind them. The cherry wasn't questioned too much, there were plenty of flora to warrant them being there; The cookie was a different situation, nothing in the cave so far made it's appearance make sense. Honoka picked up the cherry, and after a bit of checking, split the fruit to share half with Kotori. The fruit was very good, but Honoka's attention had turned to the cookie behind her. Despite Kotori's warnings to not attempt to eat it, her hunger got the better of her and the pastry was already in her mouth. To much surprise, it was pretty good and Honoka couldn't help but smile in delight.

Delicious pastries aside, there was still something above them, so they went up to check. Above lied a new chest to open. Once opened, it's contents was a beckoning cat. Nothing too special, lucky cats were pretty common in Japan, but this one seemed to be in pristine condition despite it's location. After another quick swim, the next area brought a menacing sight. A sizeable vat of magma; and the platforms among it didn't look too stable. Despite that, both of the girls had an easy time by simply flying over the magma. Climbing up to higher ground, the friends came across a stubby, cycloptic orange creature swinging on a chain. Honoka tossed her charm at the cyclops, and the charm produced an orange colored star this time. This star changed the ginger's outfit too; as she now sported a white skirt, red and blue top, and bit of orange from a newly formed hat and cape.  
Kotori thought she couldn't have been more amazed, but her best bud debunked that the moment she shot a whip-like beam from her fingertips. The beam had destroyed a carved block, causing a chain of blasts from below; A loud thunk coming from below caught the duo's curiousity. There was a chest suspended above the magma pit by the untouched platforms. It was risky, but Honoka quickly leaped to it, quickly slammed the lid open, nabbed whatever was inside and jumped back towards safety. The ginger could finally examine the azure-bladed sword she took; She was grateful she grabbed it by the handle, as it felt very sharp. Honoka put it in the bag regardless. From there, the two had discovered a bomb block under a platform. The explosive block had removed a few blocks below them, with a new chest in sight. Honoka opened the chest and pulled out an unusual object..  
 **[Screw Attack]**  
[Damage enemies while somersaulting]  
That didn't seem very helpful.. Thus it was dumped into the star bag quickly. There appeared to be a similar carved block above them upon jumping out. Destroying it didn't clear all of the blocks however, but it appeared the stones beyond it could be easily destroyed. After clearing out some stones to the right dropped a chest right below them; right in front of a peculiar door. The chest took priority with it holding a piece of candy. The ginger would've been thrilled, if it's look didn't give away that it had been there for a very, VERY, long time. The door besides the treasure had led the two to a very calm room with nothing but a large blue pad; The area felt very safe despite not seeming too important. Although the girls had felt renergized while in the room, they decided to continue their adventure.

There appeared to be more carved blocks along the two's path, but the pair couldn't figure out what they did. Looking back, the girls had found a pool of water they had missed. They swam through to find a chest, that looked like the reward for smashing the carved blocks. Within was a mask with black and white halves, and a bunch of keys taped to the back... Weird. Pushing onwards through the door above, landed the girls in a long corridor. All of a sudden, a gorilla-like creature wielding a giant hammer ambushed the two! At least.. It would've if the ground below hadn't been taken out by a frightened Honoka; The gorilla had fallen to it's doom below. The ladder beyond the failed ambush led up with a opening to the left. A blast of plasma had taken the girls by surprise from a being of plasma with hands. The sneak attack reverted Honoka back to normal, so she lobbed her star right back at the wisp. The ginger now sported a sleeveless dress, a headset, and some black fingerless gloves and boots. The outfit change got Honoka to remember how she brought Kotori here, maybe it would be worth it to try again? The ginger's thoughts brought her to her other childhood friend, Umi Sonoda. Umi had always enjoyed exploring, so maybe she'd be willing to help!  
She really didn't think this through...  
 **Thanks for Reading!~**  
 **Next time, Umi joins the party, more treasures will be found, and an intense fight will take place! Hopefully it won't be as long of a wait...**


End file.
